hatena_haikufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is the game everyone loves. It was released in North America on the GameCube on December 2, 2001, in Japan on November 21, 2001, in Europe on May 24, 2002, in Australia on May 31, 2002, and in Korea sometime in 2002. The game received positive reviews and is known for the dankest game ever. Gameplay This is Smash Bros. The most religious fighting game ever. We already know the gameplay so let's get to the epic part. 4 STOCK 8 MINUTES TOP TIER CHARACTERS TOURNAMENT LEGAL STAGES GRAB YOUR CONTROLLERS AND MELEE! And the trophies. Fuck the trophies. They have no effect to competitive play. Wavedashing is when you airdodge diagonally to the ground. L cancelling is whe you press L before you land with an aerial attack. (except for Mr. Game and Watch) Characters (as organized by the current tier list) S tier Fox: '''He is the best character ever. Fuck all the rest of the characters. He has the best shine combos no one else would. '''Falco: Fox on drugs. Sheik: '''Ninja who takes crack on the tier list '''Marth: '''A dash dancing swordsman whoever the hell he or she is. '''Jigglypuff: Press 1 if you feel bad for this character. Peach: FUCK PEACH AND HIS DOWN SMASH! Captain Falcon: Falcon WAVEDASH! Ice Climbers: RIP in pepperoni, skrubz. A tier Dr. Mario: '''Kill this clone, Please. '''Pikachu: '''He is one of the Smash gods. He is the main Pokemon mascot and has his own series of short films. And he's everywhere. '''Samus: '''Super wavedash included. '''Ganondorf: '''I just wonder what Ganon's up to. '''Luigi: MAMA, MAMA LUIGI? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Also has the best wavedash Mario: '''He is middle tier. Sorry guys. B tier '''Young Link: He's 15, he can't watch hylian porn Link: '''WHAT THE FUCK IS THE AGE FOR WATCHING PORN IN HYRULE '''Donkey Kong: He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, he's finally back to kick some tail, his Coconut Gun can fire in spurts, if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt, he's bigger, faster, and stronger too, he's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! Yoshi: Down aerial spam. Zelda: No one cares about her. Transform into Sheik instead. Roy: ROY'S OUR BOY! ROY'S OUR BOY! ROY'S OUR BOY! Mewtwo: Everyone likes him even though he is bottom tier. He strikes back in Smash 4 as DLC. Mr. Game and Watch: NEIN! F tier Ness: '''HE IS EVIL AND PK FIRE SPAM. '''Bowser: '''He is the strongest and sucks. '''Pichu: '''NO ONE PLAYS PICHU. '''Kirby: HE LITERALLY SUCKS. This page is still Under Construction itself Stages Legal stages ' Final Destination: '''The only stage. It is the best stage and it has no hazards or platforms. I love competitive Melee. '''Battlefield: '''Final Destination, only with platforms! '''Yoshi's Story:' Shy Guy's give you dank and it's Battlefield reskinned! Fountain of Dreams: Laggiest stage in game. Banned in doubles. Pokemon Stadium: The only single player counterpick stage. N64 Dream Land: '''The only past stage that is legal. Banned stages '''Kongo Jungle: The only thing worth it is the rap. Jungle Japes: WHY. DOES. THIS. ALWAYS. RETURN. ONE. GAME. AFTER. ANOTHER. Onett: Fuck road safety, get hit by one of these cars and you will get some knockback and 30% damage. Princess Peach's Castle: '''Fuck those Banzai Bills. '''Flat Zone: WHAT THE FUCK Yoshi's Island: more like yoshi's DICK! Corneria: The most evil StarFox stage ever Venom: It's better than Orbital Gate and Lylat Cruise. 10/10 Green Greens: '''fuck whispy go suck an apples dick '''Poke Floats: NINTENDO WHAT DID YOU SMOKE WEED 420 I R8 8/8 Reviews Critics agree that Melee is the best game ever. Melee is love. Melee is life. Legacy Everything about Melee is great. It deserves even more attention. Brawl, more like SHIT has 10 Melee stages built in. This is why Project M > Brawl. Sm4sh has 6 Melee stages from Shit and adds another banned stage. Like the amount of banned stages is enough. Virtual Console rerelease We don't know when, but when Nintendo announces GameCube games or Melee on the Virtual Console, get ready to shit our pants and go dank in HD. Or hack the Wii U and wait for Project M for Wii U. Tournament play Melee is known for it's infamous tournament play. Go to APEX or EVO to see this all happen. Another infamous tourney video is the Wombo Combo. That's why montage parodies exist. Trivia * The Kirby music in the game is also used in the Japanese version of the Kirby anime and Kirby Air Ride. * The infamous Wombo Combo is in Meme Run. Collect a 52% in the playing field and your score is multipied by 2. It also plays on the loading screen. * There is a mod for Brawl called Project M. It is better than Brawl itself because Brawl sucks. * The writer of this page is making a vaporwave album for this game. melee Category:Memes